Tales of Dissidia
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: What would happen if the main heroes from the Tales series took the place of the Final Fantasy heroes? How will they handle a war against their arch enemies and the God of Discord in a world?


**Prolouge: Warriors of Cosmos Awaken**

In the realm of the Goddess of Harmony twelve young men were laying on the a floor of water that was supporting their bodies. The area had a few white stones scattered around along with phantom green energy lines surrounding the area. In the center was a white throne where the Goddess sat looking at her chosen warriors.

She slowly looked at each one of them, "Such power in these young warriors. It's hard to believe that they are so young, but they are the alone ones who can stand against the forces of Chaos." She noticed her chosen' eyes began to move, "So they have awaken."

The first to rise was a blond man who wore white armor that covered his chest, arms, and feet. He had dark pants, a red cape, a red headband that covers his forehead, and a sword on its scabbard on the left of his waist. He looked around, "Where am I?"

He heard the moaning of a man and turned to face him while getting his hand on the handle of the sword. The man who was rising was wearing dark clothing with light color boots that had the buttons open and a gold bracelet with a red jewel on it on his left hand. He had long purple hair and eyes. He was holding a katana that was sheathed which had a long white fabric knotted on it.

"Damn what happen?" the purple hair man said. He noticed the blond swordsman which caused him to be on guard, "Who are you!? Where did you take me!?"

"How the hell should I know!?" the blonde shouted back.

"Damn it shut up! Can I guy get up without hearing any yelling!?" The two warriors tilted their head to see a sky blue eye man with long light red messy hair that reach down to the end of his spine. He wore black pants, a short dark t-shirt, red shoes, and a white jacket with gold buttons and lines which showed a bit of his six-pack. He carried a black handle sword in a horizontal on the back of his waist.

A long light blue man who wore sky blue chest armor, a blue jacket, black boots, and gray pants got up the ground. He had his sword on his back that was over his right shoulder. He looked at the awaken warriors, "I want answers. Where the hell are we!?"

A dark red hair boy got up and straighten out his clothes. He was wearing white shoes, white pants, a loose light blue shirt, and a white jacket. He fixed his sword on his left waist a bit before facing the other awaken warriors, "Who are you guys?"

"That is what we are still trying to figure out?" said a black hair man with amber eyes. He had a black jacket with different color of blue lines on it, a white shirt, black pants, and white shoes. He had iron gauntlets which covered his fists underneath his sleeves.

A man with long blond hair that was wearing white pants, blue boots, large red leather gloves, a white cape, a green headband that covered his forehead, and white and blue armor. He moved his wrist a little which had his sword in it, "I don't know who you guys are, but if you want to fight then bring it on."

"Hey come on guys let not start a riot!" said a tan warrior said while waving his hands a bit. He had white hair and was wearing a white shirt with some metal armor on it. He also had some armor on his ankles, white shoes, blue ragged shorts, and a black cover which was over his short that was hold by a black and red belt.

"Yes young warriors. Do not fight each other" said Cosmos.

The warriors looked in the sky aimlessly. A red hair man with black boots, yellow pants, brown leather gloves, a gold bracelet on his upper right arm, and a blue with a couple of black white stripes short t-shirt. He raised his sword that had a black handle and a gold hilt with blue jewels on the side, "Who's there!?"

"Hey look over there!" shouted a brown hair warrior who carried dual swords hanged from the over lap brown belts, one on each side of his waist. He wore red long sleeve shirt that had shiny silver buttons, red boots, and dark pants.

The warriors saw the Goddess who was emitting a beautiful light that felt very warm and peaceful. A young warrior who had silver hair and was wearing brown boots, dark pants, a dark long sleeve shirt, a yellow scarf that was tuck in, and a light brown strap over his left shoulder which hold a giant broadsword spoke, "My god, who is that?"

"How about we go find out?" said light brown hair lad who wore white boots, black leather pants and shirt with a strange gold design on the sides, a black leather jacket that had a little bit of blue, red, and gray on it, and a unique red and white shield arm that had a large blue jewel on it on his left arm.

"Yeah sure" the other eleven warriors agreed.

Cosmos looked at her warriors that were a bit closer before speaking, "Welcome young warriors to the Order's Sanctuary. My name is Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony."

"You're a Goddess?" asked the purple hair warrior.

"Yes. I'm sorry for bringing you twelve here by force, but you are the only ones who can oppose the forces of Chaos."

"Who is Chaos?" asked the silver hair lad.

"The God of Discord. He and I had been in conflict for millenia, but we also keep the balance in the universe to make sure that one side is not more powerful than the other."

"Let me guess, he had recruited some warriors to help tilt the scale?" the light blue hair man asked.

"Yes. Powerful warriors, one from each from your world who you fought in the past. May I ask, can any of you remember anything?"

The warriors thought hard, but the only thing they could remember was their name and their skills to fight.

Cosmos could tell they can't remember anything else and looked down, "I'm sorry, but in this world our chosen warriors have no memories of their past."

The black hair man with amber eyes spoke, "It's okay. I mean you have no choice so we can't blame you for that. Right guys?"

The warriors nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you for your kindness um..."

"Jude Mathis" he finished for her.

The blond with white armor then introduced himself, "My name is Cress Albane."

"Yuri Lowell the name" the purple hair man said.

The light red messy hair man pointed to himself with his thumb, "My name is Luke fon Fabre, but you can call me Luke."

"Lloyd Irving is my name" the brown hair warrior introduced.

The light blue hair warrior steps in, "I'm Veigue Lungberg."

"I'm Shing Meteoryte, please to meet ya" said the second brown hair warrior that had the strange shield on his left arm.

The other blond with blue and white armor came forward, "Stahn Aileron is what I'm call."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reid Hershel" said the red head who was wearing the short t-shirt with yellow pants.

The red head in white went next, "Call me Asbel Lhant."

"People call me Senel Coolidge" said the tan warrior.

"I'm Runca Milda" said the silver hair lad.

"It is good to meet you all" Cosmos said.

"So Cosmos, you want us to fight against Chaos' forces and take him down?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. You warriors must travel through this world. A world where your homes are one."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"This world that you all are in is a world that took different places from each of your world and combine into one. You might be able to recover your memories if you travel through this world, but anywhere you go will be a battle. This entire world is a battlefield. Please forgive me for just forcing you all to fight."

"Don't worry Cosmos" Shing said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just Chaos' fault for forcing you to make a hard decision" said Asbel.

"Exactly don't blame yourself for what happen" Yuri said.

"Thank you. I promise you all I'll send you all back home as soon this war is over" Cosmos said.

"Thanks" Luke smiled while putting his hands behind his head.

All the sudden the sky had gotten dark with thundering clouds. The ground started to shake like crazy causing some of the warriors to lose their balance. Cosmos stood up, "He is here..."

"Chaos?" Cress asked.

"Yes," she pointed forward, "look."

The warriors looked after they got up from the ground to look at the horizon. They saw an active volcano that was causing the sky to turn black. Flaming boulders and lava came out from the peak, but most of the lava was taking a shape. Soon it formed a giant devil like monster with huge wings and four arms. It roared which caused a massive shock wave through out the land.

The warriors stared at the monster while slowly muttering, "So that is Chaos..."


End file.
